


watch.

by tender_anaphylaxis



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Digital Art, Exhibitionism, F/F, Fanart, Fanart - Medium - Freeform, NSFW Art, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Power Play, Voyeurism, power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24582544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tender_anaphylaxis/pseuds/tender_anaphylaxis
Summary: she cannot shove her. she cannot run. she is as much pinned by montague's scant weight as she is by the compulsion to look.---femslash kink 2020. agnes/gertrude power games.
Relationships: Agnes Montague/Gertrude Robinson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 35
Collections: The First Annual Femslash Kink Exchange 2020





	watch.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nan/gifts).



_agnes's skin is a brand, smoldering gertrude's clothes and her own alike as she straddles her chest, eyes alight. gertrude can feel blisters form on her hand as she grips a pale thigh, fingers slipping underneath the raised hem of her skirt. she cannot shove her. she cannot run. she is as much pinned by montague's scant weight as she is by the compulsion to_ look.

_"now, gertrude," she drawls, one hand dragging up between her legs, spreading her labia and exposing her slit. she was inches from gertrude's face. the heat rolling off her was like an oven, or a blowtorch. it stung her eyes -- or perhaps gertrude was simply unable to blink."watch."_

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for the prompt!! it immediately caught my attention and i had to give it a go. please enjoy!!


End file.
